Final Fantasy 8 Modern Tale
by Chevi
Summary: What would happen if all the Final Fantasy 8 characters lived in our generation? This is a modern tale of Rinoa and Squall's first meeting...^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Please Note: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Square. The fanfic itself belongs to me. Please don't plagerize. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 1:  
Three guys stood outside of Deling City Mall. Two of them were busy playing Triple Triad while the other just sat down, watching people go by.   
"How long are we stayin' here?" Zell looked over to him.  
"Don't worry about it. This is our break away from Balamb, so relax."  
"Really Zell." Irvine added.  
"Man, how'd we end up hangin' with you, anyway?" Zell stood up, dropping some of the cards.  
"I told you I was going to Deling, and you both said you wanted to come."  
"Oh yeah." Irvine nodded.  
The young man who sat on the bench was Squall Leonhart. His two henchmen, Zell Dincht and Irvine Kinneas leaned up against a near-by wall watching the people bustling in and out. Squall was tall, handsome, and serious. Most women found that attractive. He and his friends lived in Balamb Gardens, but decided to take a trip to get away from things for awhile. He didn't know how long he would be there or what he would do. He didn't have much money with him, but managed to get a place staying with his half-sister, Ellone.  
Squall dusted off his pants and stood up. Squall didn't really care for his appearance too much, but always looked nice. His hair was kept just so and he only wore his best clothes.   
"Wanna head inside now?" Zell questioned.  
"You guys hungry?"  
"Yeah! Starved!" Irvine nodded.  
"Hotdogs..." Said Zell.   
Squall slightly smiled and shook his head, shoving a large glass door open. A flood of chatter filled his ears as he strolled through the mall's food court looking around for a place to eat. He gave a single nod in the direction of a Chinese food counter for Irvine and him, while Zell went to buy one of those "infamous hotdogs."  
"Damn...that waitress kept staring at you, Squall!"   
"You only been down here two days and already you've gotten over a million stares!" Zell said, shoving a spoonful of rice into his mouth.  
"What's the big deal?"  
Irvine shook his head and took a bite of his orange chicken. "What're you talkin about, Zell? The ladies are checkin' me out. Squall's known for never getting involved with a girl anyway. He's too lone wolf."  
"He's gotta leave a trail of broken hearts wherever he goes." Zell commented.  
"Yeah, yeah." Squall set his attention to his food now.  
Meanwhile...  
"Oh look Rinoa! There goes a cute one!" Selphie pulled on her arm.  
Rinoa didn't even turn her head, just glanced with her eyes in the general direction of a young man walking by. He was cute, but went on walking.  
"C'mon Rinoa...you have to do something! We used to go hunt for guys all the time, you remember?" Selphie said enthusiastically.  
Rinoa Heartilly liked flirting, but only with guys she admired. She did used to enjoy looking for handsome young men now and again when she went to mall along with her best friend in the whole world, Selphie Tilmitt. Selphie was a ditzy, yet sweet girl. She was there to help Rinoa through everything. No matter what, Selphie seemed to stick by her. It hadn't been too long ago that Rinoa had broken up with her one time guy, Seifer Almasy. Selphie thought it was time Rinoa moved on with her life, and found someone new. But Rinoa had a problem being serious with anyone. She'd called up a few young men and been out on a few dates, but nothing more. She simply refused to allow herself to become attached to anyone. She kinda felt like there was a certian guy out there, waiting to meet her.  
"Let's just go past the food court, huh? Look, it's lunch time. Guys flock to the food, you know how guys are." Selphie prodded.  
"Okay, okay let's go." She sighed as she got yanked along from behind.   
As the two girls passed through the court, Rinoa gave a casual glance as Selphie scanned the area relentlessly. Through the many faces, she picked out one.   
"Rinoa, look look!" She pointed to a table at the edge of the food court, jumping up and down.  
"Huh?" Rinoa looked around. "I don't see. Where?"  
"Look directly ahead!"   
"I don't know where you're pointing, Selphie."   
"Geez, just follow me." Selphie began to casually stroll by in front of the restaraunts, peering at the tables as she passed. "Now, when I nudge your shoulder, he'll be to your immediate left."  
Rinoa nodded, trying to keep a low profile. Suddenly she felt Selphie's elbow drive into her forearm as she turned quickly and looked.  
"Where?" She whispered, getting rather disgusted now.  
"Look! Two tables from the left!"  
Rinoa silently counted the tables and before long she saw what Selphie was talking about. She almost laughed, her lips were soon graced with a smile as she saw a young man shoveling food into his mouth.  
"Go on! Talk to him!"  
"Hmm...no way!" Rinoa began to drag Selphie the opposite direction. As soon as they were away from the table, Selphie stood in front of Rinoa with her hands on her hips.  
"You gotta go back there! He's soooo cute!" she whimpered.  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Rinoa...come on! You know you want to!" Selphie sighed.  
"We're leaving." Rinoa turned and began to walk past the food court. She glanced back over at the young man and saw him staring. She pointed her finger to the roof of the mall. He looked up at the blue sky, throught the sky window, thinking, then looked back at her. Rinoa paused. She blushed a bright red and hid behind Selphie.  
"Allright! Don't worry, I'm going with you. You gotta go over there now...look! He's standing by himself near that Chinese place!"  
Rinoa took a deep breath. "Ok, you win. How do I look?" She fussed over her hair for a moment.  
"Perfect! C'mon!"   
Rinoa made her way over to him. Luckily he had his back to her for the moment so he couldn't see her walking nervously towards him. She held one of the straps of her backpack in one hand, the other dangling akwardly at her side. She tried to say hello as she stepped up behind him but it took her a moment to find her voice.  
Finally he faced her, looking directly into her eyes. She stopped, stunned at how handsome he really was. She took a breath and smiled again, trying not to look nervous.  
"Hi.."  
"Hey..." He said smoothly.  
"Um...I'm..sorry for staring at you...it's just you're really cute..." Rinoa winced slightly, she couldn't believe she had just said that!  
He looked down, chuckling slightly. She noticed he was actually blushing. She continued to smile just as nervous as ever.  
"It's cool.." he said trying to make conversation.  
"Oh...oh! Sorry, I'm Rinoa..."  
"Squall." He extended a hand.  
She didn't want to do it but reached out and gave him her hand. He had a firm handshake so she gave one back. Soon the shaking stopped though, but neither was letting go. Just holding each other's hand.  
After some awkward silence, he spoke. "Hey, would you like to join us?"  
"Well..." Rinoa fidgetted, but Selphie took the iniciative.  
"Sure, we'll sit with you! I'm Selphie!" She pulled over two chairs and sat next to Irvine. Irvine immediately introduced himself to Selphie.  
"Nice to meet you, Selphie. I'm Irvine, and this is Zell." Selphie smiled and thought Irvine was kinda cute too.   
They all sat there for about a half an hour, just talking. Then Squall turned to Rinoa and asked her for her phone number. He handed her a pen.  
"Thank you.." She held the pen in her hand, shaking. Why was she so nervous? She soon copied it down and handed it to him.  
"Thanks. I'll call you tonight, ok?"  
"Sure. We'd better get going, Selphie."  
"We gotta go anyways too." Squall said as they all got up.  
He nodded and smiled as Selphie and Rinoa walked away in the opposite direction. Selphie had a huge annoying grin on her face as she poked her arm.  
"Oohh, he's got your number! Lucky!"  
Rinoa smiled as she looked back at him one last time. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Please Note: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Square. The story itself belongs to me. Enjoy Part 2!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 2:  
As Selphie and Rinoa arrived at the mall a few days later to meet Squall again, they stood just inside the food court close to the restaraunt where Rinoa and Squall had met. Rinoa looked at her watch as the time passed. After about fifteen minutes, Rinoa felt sure she had been stood up. She hated the feeling. Selphie encouraged her to stay just another five minutes. But when five minutes passed, Selphie was still sure he'd show.  
"Thirty minutes late? Thirty minutes late and you want to stay here!?"  
"I'm sure he'll be here."  
"We talked over an hour ago!"  
"Well...Look!" Selphie pointed as Squall straggled in with Irvine and Zell behind him. "Hey! He brought the cutie again." Selphie remarked, pointing to Irvine.  
Rinoa shook her head and stood up ready to tell Squall off for being so late. He walked up to her and nodded.  
"Hi...didn't think you'd show." She remarked coldly.  
"Sorry about that. Had a hard time getting these guys out the door."  
"See?" Selphie jabbed her in the ribs. Rinoa scoffed slightly and shook her head again.  
"Hey, wanna walk around or something?" Squall smiled a bit to Rinoa.  
"Go!" Selphie gave her a push.  
"Fine, sure." Rinoa mumbled as she walked a few steps in front of Squall. Irvine and Zell ran off to the arcade with Selphie following.  
"We'll meet you there!" Squall called after them.  
"So, what's goin' on?" He looked over to her, walking up beside her now.  
"Not much..."  
"Listen, I am sorry about bein' so late. Got caught up, honest."  
"Well..." Rinoa paused a minute and thought, "it's okay." She said finally giving a smile.  
"Good, I'm glad."  
Rinoa and Squall walked throught the mall slowly. They talked back and forth about everything. It seemed they never ran out of conversation. Irvine, Zell and Selphie were starting to wonder what happened to them. Rinoa and Squall laughed and continued walking. She was finding out so much about him in such a short time it was amazing.  
After a good amount of time in which Rinoa and Squall had lost track, the two returned to the arcade. Irvine had run out of tokens and was standing behind Zell, watching him play and also flirting with Selphie.   
"Did you have a good time?" Asked Selphie, keeping Irvine's hands off her.  
"Yeah, I did. Looks like your having fun yourself." Rinoa commented.  
"Quit it, Irvine!" Selphie whined.  
"Um..." Rinoa looked to Squall who was smiling at Zell's video game skills.  
"Hey, we're gonna have to go now. Zell's got some stuff to do. I'll call you tonight, ok?"  
Rinoa smiled and nodded. A few minutes later the five straggled out of the arcade, Irvine and Zell racing ahead, joking at each other with Squall and Rinoa walking side by side slowly, looking like the perfect couple as Selphie stayed away from Irvine. Finally they reached the food court again and it was time to say goodbye.  
Irvine and Zell told Squall they'd be out in the car waiting. He nodded as the two left. Selphie walked just a little ways away from the two. Squall smiled at Rinoa as she smiled back, they looked into each others eyes.  
"Thanks for coming..." Squall said softly.  
"No problem.."  
"I'll be able to see you again, right?"  
Rinoa took a minute to think, "Sure. Of course." She smiled.  
"Cool...um...anyhow..."  
After several minutes of silence, his hand brushed past hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his fingertips brush overtop of hers. She extended her hand just a bit but it was all the encouragement he needed. He took her hands in his gently, rubbing his thumbs over the top of her hands. She blushed slightly, making him chuckle ever so adorably.  
Squall moved a bit closer to her, Rinoa did the same. She could feel his breath against her lips as her eyes began to close slowly. Squall moved closer, wanting to kiss her badly. He wanted to ravish her with his kiss and touch, but something inside him stopped him. Before either of them knew it, they both withdrew from the oncoming kiss. Squall smiled nervously as did Rinoa.  
"Well, I guess I better go."  
"Yeah, me too..." Rinoa nodded.  
The two finally were able to pry their hands apart as they both walked away. Rinoa and Squall continually looked over their shoulders at each other as they finally left. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Please Note: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Square. The story itself belongs to me. Enjoy Part 2!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 3:  
On the drive home Squall kept silent. Zell and Irvine continued to look back and forth at each other curiously, both just dying to ask how things went. Squall was having his own curiousity. Why didn't he just kiss her?   
Squall had to admit that something about Rinoa was different. She was so completely different then the other types he was used to. So innocent and sweet. He just had to see her again.  
Selphie pouted most of the trip home complaining now and again about Irvine. Rinoa blocked out the majority of the chatter, thinking about Squall. He was so completely different. So dangerous and tough. She was so used to the typical nice guy, Squall was like a breath of fresh air it seemed. She couldn't help but be attracted to him.  
*LATER*  
Squall didn't call, but Rinoa wasn't surprised. Something told her that he'd call tomorrow. She slept soundly that night. The next morning, Quistis came over to visit.   
"So I heard! Selphie called last night! She said they were quite the handsome ones!"  
"Oh, Quistis...you know how she is. Selphie loves to gossip."  
"Ah, I see. Honestly then, what was he like?" Quistis poured herself some orange juice.  
"He's...so different! I feel like a little kid with a crush on like the most popular guy in school or something. He's from a different city and background and...he's just really a great guy."  
"Oooh...sounds like Rinoa is in love!" Quistis joked.  
"Oh come on!" Rinoa smiled. "I am not. He's..very attractive is all. Plus, he is only on vacation. He's going to have to go back you know."  
"Ah, something tells me you two will work out." Quistis took a sip of her juice.  
"I dunno..." Rinoa was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. A cool rush of adrenaline pumped through her body as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hi, is Rinoa there?"  
"This is she. Hi, Squall."  
Quistis smiled and watched her. Rinoa curled the phone cord around her first finger nervously.  
"What's new?"  
"Same as last time. Not much."  
"Listen, I want to meet you tonight. I want to spend some time just you and me. Would that be ok?"  
Rinoa swallowed hard. "Um, sure!"   
"Let's meet up at the beach. Tonight, ok? Say around..six o'clock or so."  
"Sure. I'll be there. Be at the main beach drive. I'll see you there." Rinoa looked to Quistis.  
"See ya." Squall hung up the phone.  
*THAT NIGHT*  
Rinoa was at the beach walkway along with Quistis. She wore a tight light blue tank top with a cute matching pair of shorts. She tapped her foot on the ground nervously, looking at her watch. It was well past 6:00 and Squall was no where to be found. Quistis leaned against the car, looking out at the beach.  
"Maybe they aren't gonna show?" Quistis asked.  
"Well, he does tend to be late." Rinoa's cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Rinoa, where are you?" It was Squall's voice.  
"Oh, Squall!" Rinoa sounded thrilled, but tried to calm her voice. "At the beach walkway where we were supposed to meet. Where are you?"  
"Um...a beach walkway a main one. It's on the corner of...International?"  
"I know where you are! We're just at the wrong place but on the same street." She smiled, relieved.  
"Should I come to you?"  
"No, I know where you are so just wait there, ok?"  
"Ok, hurry it up."  
Quistis got in the car as did Rinoa and the two drove off. Rinoa checked her hair in the mirror one last time and drove further.   
Quistis drove to where they were. Rinoa pointed as she noticed Squall and his two friends standing on the corner.  
"I have to admit..." Quistis said calmly. "They are very cute." She smiled a bit.  
Rinoa laughed and Quistis parked the car. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Please Note: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Square. The story itself belongs to me. Enjoy Part 4!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 4:  
Squall looked extremely handsome in a white shirt that clung to his body just perfectly and a pair of black, leather-looking pants. Rinoa walked up to him and smiled. He took her hand and smiled back.  
"This is my friend Quistis. Quistis, this is Squall. The one with the cowboy hat is Irvine, and the other is Zell." Both of the guys smiled and waved.  
"Didn't take much to describe you, eh Zell?" Whispered Irvine.  
"Oh shut up, cowboy hat!"  
"Nice to meet you." Quistis smiled slightly.  
"C'mon, let's take a walk." Squall pulled her closer to walk with him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.  
Quistis carried on some idle chatter, hanging back with Irvine and Zell as Squall and Rinoa walked ahead. She felt so comfortable being close to him. She slowly wrapped her arm around his waist as he smiled and carried on conversation. Rinoa was lost in his arms. His cologne was so hypnotic and fragrant.  
After a few video games in the arcade, Irvine and Zell walked off to find a booth to buy some sodas. Irvine, the "ladie's man" as usual, seemed interested in Quistis, inviting her to come along. She nodded and left Rinoa and Squall. The dim moonlight and the pale neon lights from behind them on the boardwalk faded into the white sand of the beach as Squall walked a ways down towards the water, picking a dry spot to sit down.  
He made himself comfortable, sitting facing the ocean and resting his elbows on his knees. Rinoa sat down cautiously beside him. Squall just smiled and pulled her over to him. Before long she was sitting in front of him with her back pressed to his chest. He draped his arms around her and she held his hands against her.  
"You're too good to be with a guy like me."  
"What do you mean?" Rinoa closed her eyes a soft, cool breeze tickled her face.  
"You're such a sweet girl...and you see how I am." He rested his head against hers.  
"Don't you think I could handle you?" She teased gently.  
"Ya gotta know, once you hook up with me, there's no turning back. If I get serious, I stay serious."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." He confirmed.  
"Doesn't sound like such a bad quality trait to me." She laughed.  
Squall took her into his arms suddenly, cradling her head close to his shoulder so he could look into her eyes. The urge to kiss her returned as it did before in the mall, this time he wouldn't let the opportunity pass. Rinoa's heart was racing as he caressed her cheek softly with his fingers before moving down to her chin and turning her face up towards his, their lips met.  
The kiss was a surprise to both. Rinoa didn't expect it and Squall didn't expect it to feel like it did. He had never kissed a girl like this, softly, gently, and he had never felt like it meant a thing, until now. His lips gently pressed against hers as she returned the kiss, loving the feel of his lips.  
Before long the two were kissing passionately, like old lovers. Squall held her tightly. Rinoa wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight. Zell, Irvine and Quistis stopped suddenly, seeing them kissing. Quistis smiled softly and Irvine stepped a little closer to her. Quistis shook her head in her palm and stepped away from him.  
"I suppose this is what Selphie meant when she said you like to get to close. C'mon, let's go walk down the beach. Let them be for awhile." Quistis led them away from Squall and Rinoa.  
"I'm goin' back to the arcade." Zell smirked and headed off.  
Rinoa's watch beeped innocently. She tried to ignore it but the only way to stop it was to push the button. She freed her grip from around him and stopped the beeping.   
"Ohf my..." She mumbled through the kiss.  
"Hmmm..?" Squall continued kissing her softly.  
"It's...11...o'clock." She said between kisses.  
"Huh? No...it can't be..." Squall desperately pressed his lips to hers again, feeling so unhappy when his lips weren't intertwined with hers.  
"It is.." She managed to steal a glance at Zell and Irvine and Quistis sitting idly on the steps leading to the beach. Quistis obviously caught it and walked up behind them.  
"Hey...guys." She said awkwardly.  
Rinoa was helpless to his soft kiss and closed her eyes, taking in another few seconds of passionate kissing before pulling back slightly to see not only Quistis but the other two men with her now.  
"I guess we should get going." Rinoa looked to Quistis who simply nodded.  
"I wish you didn't." Squall said, in a pouty way.  
"Um...um...just give me five more minutes, I promise!" She shooed the three away with her hand.  
"Five more, but that's it, okay?" Quistis put her hands on her hips.  
"I promise.." her voice trailed off as Squall embraced her again.  
Although the two didn't talk much, Squall and Rinoa kissed and held each other close, before they realized it was time to finally go.   
"Don't go..." Squall whispered into her ear.  
"What? I have to...it's late...you know that." She whispered back which made Squall sort of frown.  
"I can see you tomorrow...right? It's my last day here..."  
A sudden rush of sadness swept into her mind and body as he said those words she didn't want to hear. She nodded somberly as the three finally returned. Squall stood up, helping Rinoa up with him as the two dusted themselves off.  
"Tomorrow then.." Squall said, giving her a kiss goodnight.  
"Until then.." She smiled and walked away with Quistis behind her, dying for details.  
"Are you okay?" Zell finally broke the silence, looking at Squall.  
"Yeah...I'm fine..." He smiled.  
"You look like a school boy or something." Irvine added.  
"She's...different...I don't know how, but she is. Something about her. There's something drawing me to her so much."  
"Hey, could she be your destiny?" Irvine wondered as they all piled into the car.  
Squall was silent again, left with his thoughts. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Please Note: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Square. The story itself belongs to me. Enjoy Part 5!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 5:  
Rinoa felt very sad about Squall's last day being today. She didn't want him to leave. She feared she'd never see him again. Quistis had spent the night over and was still sound asleep. Rinoa meanwhile was up, eating some toast in the kitchen. She sighed and looked out the window. How would she be able to say goodbye? Her dog, Angelo, rubbed on her leg, trying to comfort her.  
That afternoon, Rinoa had decided to meet with Squall on her own. Quistis understood and promised to wait at the house for her. She headed out and met Squall at the mall again. This time, Squall made it on time.  
"Hi." She said softly.  
"Hi." He smiled.  
"So...when do you have to go?"   
"We're heading out first thing tomorrow morning." He frowned. "Really early."  
"Yeah? Good luck on that drive back, you be careful ok?"  
He nodded and took her hand, walking slowly past the store fronts talking back and forth. Now and again they engaged in a funny conversation and the thought of his leaving wasn't the first thing in their mind's, but it was evident he didn't want to go.  
"Rinoa..." Squall sat down on a bench, pulling her down close to him. He put his arm around her, squeezing tight.  
"Yes?" She looked up at him.  
"I know I live kinda far away and everything...but I want you to be my girlfriend."  
Rinoa blinked, surprised at first. She hadn't been asked in such a long time. He wanted to be more serious. Being a girlfriend put a lot of responsibility on her. Plus, this would be long distance. Tons of thoughts blazed through her mind, but looking into his deep, dark eyes, there was no way she could refuse.  
She nodded and smiled. "Of course I will."  
Squall smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He was shocked himself that he cared so much. She had to say yes, and he actually worried she wouldn't.  
"I promise to write you all the time and call and stuff."  
"Oh me too." Rinoa rested her head on his shoulder.  
"You sure you can handle this?"  
"The distance you mean?"  
"I meant me, but that too."  
Rinoa laughed softly, something squall absolutely adored. He leaned down, kissing the top of her head and just holding her. Something he would miss dearly. Rinoa closed her eyes, already missing him. She couldn't figure out how, but something inside her was sure that she loved him. Squall was feeling the same way. Neither would say it, but both felt it. Sadly, time passed and it was time to say good-bye. Standing in front of the food court, Squall and Rinoa kissed passionately. They held each other, kissing for what seemed to be an endless amount of time. Her heart soared. Finally, they just held each other, wrapping their arms around each other in an unbreakable embrace.   
"Well...we both have to go.." Rinoa sighed.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much." He smiled.  
After a few more minutes, Squall waved to her and walked out the door, staring at her over his shoulder as they went their separate ways.   
That night Rinoa and Squall talked on the phone for hours. They spent nearly the entire night talking even though Squall was set to drive back home that morning. Rinoa finally fell asleep around 4:00 am.  
*THE FOLLOWING MORNING*  
The phone on the table rang continually. Rinoa burried her face in her pillow, trying to ignore the noise. She covered her ears and tossed a pillow over at the phone. Shaking her head she managed to get out of bed.  
"It's 8 o'clock in the morning...who the hell would be calling me at a time like this!" She angrily stalked to the phone, grabbing the phone.  
"Yeah?" She answered.  
"Um...is this Rinoa?"   
"Uncle Cid!?" Rinoa's eyes popped open.  
"Rinoa! How are you?" He chuckled a bit.  
"I'm sorry it's so early, but I had to call before work. Guess what? I have a vacation coming tomorrow and I want you to fly up here and see what you're missing! You've never been up here to the city and should definetely come. Stay for a week or two!" Cid explained excitedly.  
"Oh really?" Rinoa smiled. "Gawd, it's been forever since I've seen you Uncle Cid!"  
"Well, I miss you too." He smiled. "So you're comin? I'll pick you up at the airport even."  
"It's kind of last minute..."  
"No excuses, you hear?"   
"Okay, okay. You win." She giggled. "I'll get the ticket today and call you by tonight to let you know what time I'll be there tomorrow."  
"Great!"   
"Ok, I'll call you later, Uncle Cid."  
"Good. See ya." Cid hung up the phone.  
"Wait a minute..." Rinoa hung up the phone, blinking. "Doesn't...Squall live there? Yes!"  
Rinoa raced into the living room, tearing through her purse, dumping the contents out onto the table. She flipped through her address book. It was true! Squall and Cid lived in the same place...Balamb. Maybe she could drop by and see him! It was working out better then she had hoped. She rushed for the phone book.  
"Hello, Ragnarok Airlines? Yes, I need to get a ticket for tomorrow, whatever you have available." 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Please Note: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Square. The story itself belongs to me. Enjoy Part 6!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 6:  
Rinoa put her walkman on and smiled as the music soothed her. She felt so carefree flying so high in the air, and she was so excited about seeing her Uncle Cid again she could hardly stay in her seat. She tried to rest but kept thinking about Cid, not to mention getting in contact with Squall.  
Cid Kramer had been Rinoa's closest family since childhood. They aren't even really related, but she simply adored him! Cid was going to marry soon, to a beautiful woman. Rinoa had met her once and liked her.   
As the plane touched the ground Rinoa jumped slightly, opening her eyes. Her daydreaming was over as she leaned down, looking out the window at the runway. She anxiously set upright, dying to get her things and get off the plane. She was the first to grab her back and race past everyone to the exit.   
Cid stood with his hands in his pockets, staring at the gate, waiting for the people to emerge. Rinoa threw her heavy bag over her shoulder and walked out, looking around.  
"Guess who?" Cid smiled as she almost walked past him.  
"Uncle Cid!!" Rinoa screamed as she dropped her bag, wrapping her arms around him.  
Cid, almost knocked down, balanced himself again and hugged her tight, picking her up off the ground for a moment in a tight squeeze. She laughed and finally was on her feet again. She smiled at him and looked him over.  
"No wonder I hardly recognized you! You're old!" She laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah." Cid rolled his eyes.  
"Oh lighten up!" She pinched his arm and Cid smiled.  
"So, how is Edea?" Rinoa asked, surprised she remembered her Uncle's future bride to be's name.  
"You remember her?" He smiled. "She's fine. She's probably at home."  
"You two are..." She gasped jokingly. "Living together!? Before marriage?" she smiled.  
"No, no!" He blushed and shook his head. "She has an apartment near mine is all. I'll take you over to see her. Maybe you two can do some shopping or something."  
Rinoa smiled and nodded. "Hey...um...how far away is...Carbunkle Avenue?"  
"Carbunkle?" Cid blinked.  
"Yeah."  
"About 10 minutes from where I am. Just down Shiva Street," he told her, still looking confused. "Why?"  
"Uncle Cid, you HAVE to take me there!" She tugged on his sleeve.  
"Okay, okay calm down!" He smiled and took her hand, leading her to the baggage claim.  
On the ride home Rinoa was astounded at the towering skyscrapers and bustling people hurrying here and there. She had never seen the malls and stores and office building so huge! They towered over everything. The streets were crowded with people and cars. Traffic was heavy on the way home and Cid vocally expressed his discontent with the whole thing.  
"Sigh...this town and it's traffic..."  
Meanwhile, Rinoa was smiling and leaning out the window looking back and forth at the people. Cid swerved in and out of the traffic with Rinoa enjoying the entire ride.   
"Can I turn on the radio to see what's on?" She said childishly.  
"Oh, sure Rin. Go right ahead." He clicked it on for her. She started flipping through the stations and stopped with a gasp.  
"It's Faye Wong!" She screamed happily, bouncing up and down. The song played beautifully as she turned the radio up loud. Cid smiled as she went back to site seeing.  
"Right there is Edea's apartment!" Cid tried to yell over the music and pointed to a tall building just off the main road.  
"Oh, cool!" Rinoa yelled back.  
"Right here to the right is Carbunkle Avenue!"  
Rinoa was silent as a cold chill ran down her spine. The thrill of being so close to Squall was too much. She had to get to him. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Please Note: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Square. The story itself belongs to me. Enjoy Part 7!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 7:  
Rinoa and Cid finally made it to his apartment. It was fairly good sized and very clean. Cid didn't have much for decor. Not alot of color either. The carpet was pure white adding the effect that the room was bigger then it was. The white walls were cluttered by one two paintings that looked like Yoshitaka Amano re-prints, very cool. He had a white sofa and matching loveseat.   
The kitchen was spotless as well. White tile marbled with silver served for the floor while white cabinets with a white and gray counter top made the room look huge! Everything was white and silver or white and gray. Talk about simple. Rinoa still felt comfortable in the house.  
"You've got a nice place." She smiled.  
"Thanks. For this neighborhood and area, it's allright I guess." He never did brag. "Oh! Let me call up Edea! She'll be thrilled to see you here."  
"Sure..hey..um, Uncle? Would you mind if I used the phone after you?"  
"What? Mind? Ha! C'mon, this is your home for as long as you stay here, so feel free to use anything you want! Make yourself at home." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and grabbed the phone in the kitchen. Rinoa smiled and sat down on the couch.  
She heard Cid chattering softly in the other room as she again closed her eyes. The only thing she could see was Squall.  
The doorbell rang and Cid jumped up to get it. He opened the door. The small young lady standing there smiled brightly at him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in the door.  
"Hi, Cid-Dear." She said softly, hugging him back.  
"Edea, you remember Rinoa, right?"  
Rinoa let him go and turned to face her on the couch. Rinoa blinked and stood up extending her hand.  
"Of course!" She dodged Rinoa's hand and gave her a hug.  
"Auntie Edea, it's nice to see you again!" Rinoa smiled.  
"Oh did you just get in or something?"  
"Yes, just today."  
"It's SO nice to have you here! Are you going to be staying with Cid?"   
"Um, yeah just for the time I'm here."   
"Oh good. I'm glad you guys get to spend time together."  
"I was hoping you could take Rinoa around for a little while cause I gotta get back to the garden this afternoon. Would that be ok guys?" Cid interrupted.  
"Sure! I'd love to!" Edea smiled again.  
"Sure thing. No problem." Rinoa nodded.  
"Great. You girls go find something to do, be back here tonight for dinner though, ok?" Rinoa gave both a kiss on the cheek and put his jacket on.  
"I have a key, don't worry." Edea smiled.  
"See you later, Uncle!" Rinoa waved as Cid smiled and headed out.  
"So, Rinoa. Where would you like to go?" Edea turned to her.  
"Um, I have a friend who lives around here. Would it be possible if I could go there to see him?"  
"Oooh...a he, huh?" She teased.  
"Yeah. He lives on Larchwood?"  
"No problem. I don't see why not." Edea got her car keys out and walked to the door.  
"Oh, hang on. Lemme give him a call first."  
"Oh, go right ahead."  
Rinoa dialed somewhat nervously, hoping he would be there.   
*MEANWHILE*  
Squall had just walked in, and collapsed on the couch. Zell and Irvine were exhausted as well from the all night drive. Irvine was still wondering about Rinoa's friends Quistis and Selphie while Zell was anxious to eat a hotdog.  
Squall rubbed his eyes and stretched out on the couch. He yawned and looked over to Irvine who was half asleep on the chair.   
"What a drive! Damn, I'm starving for a hotdog, you guys want any?" Zell groaned, collapsing on a nearby chair, despite the fac he needed to cook.  
"Yeah and we drove it straight through. And no, I don't want a hotdog...I'm too tired." Irvine sighed.  
"Quit complaining. We're back now." Squall snapped.  
The phone began to ring. All three guys didn't pay any attention, until the tenth ring.  
"Man, can't we get one minute's rest!" Zell yelled as the phone continued ringing.  
"Lemme get it." Squall managed to stand up and grab the phone. "Yeah? Who's this?" he yawned.  
"Squall?"  
Squall's eyes opened wide. "Rinoa!" He smiled. "Hey, what's up? Wait..where are you?" He looked at his caller ID box. "This is a local number?"  
"Yeah, actually I'm in town staying with my friends up here. I'm about ten minutes away from you. Mind if I stop by?"  
Squall nodded then realized she couldn't see him. He shook his head and smiled again. "I'd love it."  
"Great. I'll be there shortly then." Rinoa hung up the phone.  
"Guess who is coming over, guys?" Squall hung up the phone next.  
Zell and Irvine looked at each other and blinked. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Please Note: The characters mentioned in this story belong to Square. The story itself belongs to me. Enjoy Part 8! Don't forget to review, okay? ^_^  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 8:  
Squall was already waiting outside for Rinoa when she arrived. As Edea pulled the car up into the driveway, Rinoa pointed him out. Edea smiled and nodded.  
"Boy, he sure is handsome! Don't you dare tell your Uncle I think so though!" She giggled.  
"I won't tell if you won't." Rinoa smiled back.  
Rinoa was the first out of the car and raced over to Squall. He opened his arms to her and she ran right into his embrace. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek and forehead then her lips.  
"I missed you." He whispered softly.  
Rinoa blushed but then remembered her manners and pulled away from him a bit. She turned and motioned for Edea. She walked over timidly, giving a slight bow to Squall.  
"Squall, this my Aunt Edea. Remember when I told you about Uncle Cid? Well this is his fiancee."  
"It's nice to meet you." Edea smiled and extended a hand.  
"Nice to meet you too." Squall shook her hand.  
"Listen...um, I think you guys need some time alone together, so why don't I just go back to Cid's and get things started for dinner?"  
"Oh...Auntie...no I didn't mean for you to feel like you weren't wanted here." Rinoa frowned.  
"Rinoa, please. I understand what it's like. Obviously you guys have alot of things to talk about. I want you to have a good time! We'll have plenty of time to hang out later. Right now I WANT you guys to go do something fun together, ok?"   
Edea sure was convincing. Rinoa finally nodded and Edea went back to the car, waving as she promised to be back to pick her up. Squall took Rinoa by the hand and led her into his house. He lived downstairs, in the basement! Squall had fixed it up nicely though. His own kitchen and bathroom and bedroom along with living room and even a spare bedroom nicely decorated. Rinoa smiled as she noticed Irvine and Zell.  
"Rinoa? Yo! Am I dreamin or something?" Zell blinked.  
"Hello again! Hi Irvine." She waved as he poked his head out from behind the chair.  
"Hm? Oh, hey!" Irvine scrambled up from lying down. "Um, I was just gonna head out. Before I go..." Irvine stood up and walked towards the door. "Rinoa, could you hook me up with that friend of yours?"  
"Which one?" She smiled.  
"Umm...Selphie...or maybe Quistis?"  
"Oooh, Selphie I adore you! It was love at first sight!" Zell clasped his hands together and fluttered his eyes faking a girl's voice. He puckered his lips, kissing the air an obvious tease at Irvine.  
"Hey!" Irvine yelled.  
"I think of you night and day!" Zell jokingly put his hand on his chest over his heart. "I need you so!" he laughed.  
"Urgh...!"  
"Guys!" Squall yelled, silencing everyone. "Can ya take it elsewhere?"  
"As you say oh fearless hero-leader, sir." Zell gave a mock salute and headed out the door with Irvine right ahead of him.  
"Irvine!" Rinoa called after him. He stopped suddenly and turned to her as Zell ran into him.  
"Ugh!" He gave Zell a shove. "Yeah?"  
"Selphie's number is 555-4045. I'd give you Quistis', but she'd kill me." She smiled.  
"Yes!" Irvine ran out the door with Zell following.  
Rinoa smiled and laughed as she turned again to Squall.  
"Sorry about that." Squall smiled. "So...um...lemme show you around." This is the kitchen...and the bathroom is right there..this is the living room and there is my bedroom."  
"Nice. I have to admit I've never seen an apartmentt like this before." She smiled. "Oh can I see your room?" she opened the door slowly, peeking in.  
"Uh, sure go ahead!" He shoved the door open the rest of the way.  
Rinoa clicked on the light and looked around. The small room was slightly empty, but stylish. In the corner was a stereo system and CD's just next to it.   
"Nice!" Rinoa kneeled down near the radio and looked through the CD's.  
"Glad you like it." He leaned against the door frame.  
"Mind if I put one of these on?"  
"Nah, pick whatever one you want." He nodded.  
"Hey, more Faye Wong! Cool!" She popped the CD in and waited as the enchanting voice of her favorite singer filled the room. She nodded her head to the beat and turned to him with a smile.  
Squall sat down next to her pulling out a box full of pictures, he opened the box revealing tons of photos of himself.  
"Oh wow!" Rinoa started looking through them.  
"I told you I tried to get into modeling."  
"You look fantastic!"  
"That was awhile ago...I look like crap."  
"And so modest too!" She interrupted.  
"Yeah, well.." Rinoa looked at the CD player as the song Eyes On Me started.  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Here's the next installment! Enjoy!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 9:  
Rinoa began to hum along to the tune of the music as she sorted through the pictures. Squall snuck around behind her and put his arms around her waist, and Rinoa began to sing softly.  
"I saw you smiling at me. Was it real, or just my fantasy?"  
Squall laughed at her adorable accent as she smiled, laughing slightly herself.   
"How you shyly placed your eyes on me!" She finally said, naming the song. She closed her eyes as his warm breath whispered slightly against her. She relaxed in his arms and just breathed along with him, feeling his heartbeating softly in time with her own. Before long Squall was kissing her gently. His kisses were soft and sweet like snowflakes that fell to her skin, melting and sending tingles through her. Soon, they found themselves entrapped in eachother's arms. Time spun fast as they began to become entangled in passion, until Rinoa had noticed how much time had past.  
"Oh my gosh!" Rinoa gasped.  
"What, what!?" Squall said, startled, as he backed away from Rinoa slightly.  
"What time is it?"   
"Uh, I dunno lemme check." Squall propped up and grabbed his clock on his night stand. "It's like nine o'clock..why?"  
"Oh no! Uncle Cid is gonna freak! I was supposed to be back for dinner!"  
"Oh...well wasn't Edea supposed to pick you up?"  
Rinoa frantically ran around Squall's room, looking for her jacket. She hurried and went to the door, opening it slowly. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she yanked a note off the door.  
"Sorry I missed you, knocked but no one answered, figured you guys went out. Catch a ride home, ok? Have fun! -Edea"  
"She was here but I guess we didn't hear her." Rinoa cleared her throat.  
"Must've been the music." Squall laughed slightly.  
"yeah right mister! I guess I'd better get back."   
"I guess...hey, I can see you tomorrow, right?"  
"Oh of course. You can come over and meet Uncle Cid, is that ok?"  
"Aww, man! Is he gonna try and kill me or anything?" Squall ran a hand through his hair.  
"Don't be silly! He'll adore you." She kissed him softly.  
"Can't get enough of your kiss..." He whispered softly before kissing her again with a bit more passion.  
Rinoa put her coat on and hugged Squall tightly before heading to the door. She slung her purse over her shoulder and finally headed out.  
"Rinoa..." Squall said quietly.  
"Hmm?"   
"I love you."  
Rinoa stopped and stared at him for a moment, her heart melted as she hadn't heard that phrase in so long. She blushed deeply as she put a hand up over one of her red cheeks.  
"I love you too." She said softly. 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Here's the next installment! Enjoy!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 10:  
Rinoa's vacation was like a breath of fresh air. She was having the time of her life. She was able to make time to spend with Cid, Edea, and Squall. She went sight seeing with all three and lots of shopping, not to mention lot's of little romantic moments with Squall.   
It had been so long since Rinoa had been able to go out and do things like this. She finally felt like she had a certain degree of freedom. A certain ability to control her own life although she strongly believed destiny and fate put their hand in everything that everyone did.   
Sadly, it was coming to the end of her vacation. She had no desire to leave Squall. Still, she had school back home, work and other responsibilities. The night before she left, she and Squall just held each other, talking about this and that. She was extremely unhappy and felt as though she was losing a part of herself. She had done what she had promised herself she wouldn't do again...fall in love.  
At the airport Cid and Edea were there to see her off. She sighed deeply and looked out the window at the runway below.   
"You can come back and visit anytime you want to." Cid smiled a bit, wrapping his arm around Edea.  
"I had a great time." Rinoa smiled weakly.  
"We enjoyed having you." Edea said softly.  
"Huh? Oh thanks.." Rinoa managed another weak smile.  
Finally the last boarding call was up and Rinoa hugged Cid tightly. He kissed her cheek softly and reminded her she was always welcome. Both Edea and Cid knew she was leaving behind more then a great vacation, but someone she had grown to love in such a short time.  
*BACK HOME FOR RINOA*  
Days turned to weeks and the weeks to months. It had been two months since Rinoa had gotten home from vacation and was back to her normal routine. She and Squall talked on the phone all the time and wrote letters. They still told each other how much they loved each other and his pictures hung on the wall near her bed.  
It was getting late on Saturday night and Rinoa was curled up on the couch watching telelvision. She sighed as she clicked through the channels. A commercial for AT&T long distance reminded her she was supposed to call Squall. She picked up the phone, dialed and listened to the ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Squall, hi!"   
"Rin?" Squall smiled. Zell, who was with him at the time, smiled up at him, knowing who it was.  
"How are you? Is it getting cold up there?"  
"Very." Squall replied. "How's about down there?"  
"Nah, it's always warm here."  
"Damnit, you're so lucky...man I'm comin' down there!"  
"Yeah yeah, don't tease me." Rinoa sighed.   
"Actually, I have news for you, I am coming down there!" he smiled.  
"Really!? When!?"  
"I'll be down there for Christmas and through the end of December."  
"That's only about a month away if that!" Rinoa flipped through a calendar anxiously.  
"Yup! So you better expect me!"  
"Of course! This will be so wonderful! It'll be the best Christmas ever," she laughed slightly, so thrilled to get to see him again.  
The conversation continued for awhile as it always did, jumping from subject to subject. They laughed and even got into serious conversations but they never argued. Then they talked about the first time they met.   
"To be honest with you, I wasn't serious about you when I was first down there!"  
"What do you mean..?" Rinoa blinked.  
"When I asked you to be my girlfriend and all that, I wasn't really for real. I didn't get serious about you until you got up here and even then it took awhile."  
"How long awhile?" Rinoa said, sounding curious and agitated. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Here's the next installment! Seifer makes an appearance, but expect the unexpected. Enjoy!  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 11:  
"When...? Uh let me think...I don't remember the exact time, but..."  
"So you weren't even serious about me when we were together...like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"You know like what!" Rinoa yelled.  
"What? You mean being in eachothers arms and stuff? I didn't think you and I were really ready to be together...I wasn't sure about my feelings."  
"Then why'd you ask me to be your girlfriend?!"   
"Hold on...I wasn't thinking straight! Hey, at least I'm being honest."   
Rinoa shook her head, covering her eyes with her hand. She scratched her head with agitation. She didn't know why but she laughed. She started to chuckle at a time like that.   
"Are you mad?"  
"I...can't believe it..."  
"Rinoa?"  
"I can't believe it," she kept repeating between chuckles.   
She had never felt so stupid. So used. She couldn't believe that she'd let him get so close to her. She clenched the telephone tightly in her hand. She was beyond tears and didn't even begin to cry. Too many emotions were fighting against each other for any of that.   
"I'll talk to you later," she said dryly.  
"Ok...don't be mad...ok?"  
"Yeah."   
"I love you."  
"Love you too." She barely managed to get the phrase out.   
With that she hung up the phone feeling completely numb. She just laid back down on the couch, face first into the pillow. Aside from feeling embarassed amd angry she felt stupid because she still had feelings for him. "How dumb could he possibly be?" she kept thinking.  
Rinoa must have fallen asleep because when the phone rang, she didn't realize how much time had passed. She looked at the clock sleepily seeing it was now past midnight. She grabbed the phone, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.  
"Yeah?"  
"Rinoa? Is that you?"  
"Yes...who is this?"   
"Rinoa, it's Seifer."  
Rinoa gasped and sat up. "Seifer...Seifer Almasy?"  
"You know any other Seifers?" he said softly.  
"What do you want anyhow?" she replied coldly.  
"Rinoa...I was thinking."  
"Oh that's new...let me guess...about yourself again?"  
"C'mon...be fair."  
"I am! I have always been fair with you!"  
Seifer and Rinoa had dated at one time and had been rather serious. To make a long story short, Seifer had decided to put his career first, and Rinoa and him broke up because of it. She hadn't heard from him in so long. She couldn't even remember the last time they talked.  
"Listen to me, please? At least hear me out."  
"Ok, ok. If I do will you go away?"  
"I'm back in town...but not temporarily...I took a break from work for as long as I want. I did it all for you." Seifer paused, almost waiting for a response. Not getting one, he continued. "When I left you before, I admit I was selfish. The fame the fortune, everything. But while I was away I wasn't even with other girls! The only one I could think of was you."  
"I know...I kept up with you at first through the magazines and news.." she trailed off.  
"And I stayed single the entire time I was on the road and recording and everything. No other girl could or ever will compare to you. I need you and I want you back so bad...tell me you'll at least see me. Tell me I can come see you, anything."  
"It's not like you to practically beg, Seifer." her voice softened a bit.  
"Whatever it takes. I'm not the selfish person I was back then."  
"Yes."  
"Y..Yes!?" Seifer said excitedly.  
"Yes you can come see me, no promises on what'll happen."  
"Perfect! When? Tomorrow?"  
"If I can get any sleep tonight, Seifer."  
"Oh, of course sorry! I'm used to late nights. I'll call tomorrow then, k?"  
"Sounds good. 'Night Seifer."  
"Goodnight."  
Rinoa could hardly believe herself. She hoped that she would just wake up the next morning and have everything be a dream. She couldn't explain why she had said yes to Seifer or what would happen. What would happen with her and Squall? She finally fell back into a troubled sleep. 


	12. Default Chapter Title

Sorry for the delay...enjoy the next installment! - Chevi-Chan  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 12:  
"I don't get you, I just don't see what your point is." Zell looked at Squall seriously.  
"I already told you." Squall sighed.  
"One more time? I'm confused too." Irvine frowned.  
"It's just...if you don't really love her why are you wasting time? I mean you wait for her calls, call her, which is long distance, don't date around up here like you used to..." Zell cut in, counting the reasons on his fingers.  
"If you're just using her then you're wasting your time cause she isn't even here physically to use. I think that's what you're tryin' to say, right Zell?" Irvine looked at him.  
"Pretty much I think." Zell looked back at him.   
"Guys!" Squall yelled. "What the hell do you want from me!?"  
"We wanna know what is wrong with you!" Zell and Irvine replied in unison.  
"You're never like this with girls!" Zell yelled.  
"Listen! I'm not using her, I love her!!! You hear that? I love her! I'm crazy about her! I've never cared about anyone this way before. She's changing me! She makes me feel like I have some kind of potential! She's gotta be some kind of gift from a God or something! I feel like she's protecting me like some kind of angel!"  
Zell and Irvine looked to Squall completely shocked. They were silenced by his reaction.  
"I never have had these feelings for anyone...not like this...she's different than every other girl...I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her!" He ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes with a sigh.  
Zell swallowed hard, never having heard his friend talk like that before. He had vowed never to marry or get serious, but now this? He was beyond shocked.  
"Squall..." Irvine tried to be sympathetic..  
"I told her that stuff because I didn't know what else to do. I was scared to get too close to her."  
"It's putting your image first." Zell said quietly.  
"Yeah well it's all I know. I don't know how to get serious."  
"She's your angel, Squall...she'll love you either way. But I dunno how you are gonna get out of what you told her...I mean...she thought you were..."  
"I know, I know!" Squall groaned. "I just wish I knew what to tell her now."  
"Just call her." Irvine smiled a bit. "She'll understand if you tell her how you really feel."  
"I'm going down there."  
"What!?" Zell jumped up.  
"I promised her I'd be down there and I still intend to go."  
"I think you should!" Irvine encouraged.  
"There's no turnin' back you know." Zell reminded.  
"I'm totally sure." Squall said determined.  
"You're taking us with you right?" Irvine said as he showed a paper with Selphie's number on it.  
"Yeah, yeah...but you're paying for yourselves!"  
Rinoa woke up to the ringing of the phone at around 11:00 am. She took a gulp of her orange juice and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Guess who?" replied the very pleasant male voice.  
"Seifer...hi." she smiled.  
"What's up?"  
"Is it still okay to see you?"   
"Yeah...why?"  
Rinoa blinked and looked out the window as the blaring bass of a radio filled the area. She glanced down, her eyes widening at a shiny black '93 Geo Storm speeding through the parking lot of her apartment building with dark tinted windows. She shook her head.  
"Seifer? Seifer?" she hung up the phone and sighed. "Must have got disconnected," she said to herself.  
A few minutes later a knock at the door caught her off guard as she opened the door. Seifer stood holding a bouquet of red roses in front of him. She smiled brightly as he handed them to her. She opened the door and let him in.   
"They're beautiful." She smelled the flowers and put them in the kitchen.  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you..." he smiled at her.  
Seifer looked fantastic. He had dressed well in a Pierre Cardin dress shirt, and khaki slacks. His hair was perfect like always and his dazzling smile could charm the devil himself. Rinoa couldn't help but look him over several times wondering if he looked just as good out of that outfit as he did in it. She mentally scolded herself for even thinking about it.   
"That's an old line, Seifer." she giggled softly.  
"Sorry. Guess I haven't changed that much then?" he smiled innocently.  
"Still handsome as ever I admit...can I get you some tea or something?"  
"Uh...sure. Only if you'll join me."  
Seifer took a seat on the couch as Rinoa began preparing some green tea. He looked around at all the stuff in the living room.  
"You always did have a nice place." he commented.  
"Thanks." she soon returned with two cups of steaming tea on a tray. She set it down on the table in front of him as Seifer got down on his knees in front of the table as Rinoa followed.  
Seifer smiled and took a sip of his tea.   
"Seriously Seifer, why have you come back?"  
"I told you why on the phone."   
"You came back...for me?"  
"Rinoa I told you. I swear on my life, I'm not the same guy you knew then. I want the chance to love you again like I should have back then." he reached across the table and swept his fingertips across her cheek.  
Rinoa blushed profusely as she shyed away from his touch. 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Sorry for the delay...enjoy the next installment! I'm glad this fanfic is becoming so popular! ^_^ - Chevi-Chan  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 13:  
"Seifer..." Rinoa edged away from the table, bowing her head slightly.  
"You act like you don't know me. Why? I wanna make things right!" Seifer smiled, enthusiastically.  
"I realize that, it's just...been so long...it's unfamiliar..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be...it's okay." she smiled a bit. But why was she turning away from Seifer?  
The things Squall admitted to her had torn her apart. It had taken her so long to love again after she lost her fiancee' that when Squall came along, different as he was, it was almost like a dream come true. But she also had promised herself she wouldn't let anyone hurt her like that again, and Squall had. Her instincts told her to pull away from him now...while she still could. And here was her golden opportunity!  
Not that Seifer was unattractive to her, far from it. He was perfect. Sweet, gentlemanly, obviously crazy about her, and she had a hunch that his acting career had made him not only famous...but rich. Here he was, her knight in shining armor coming to whisk her away on a white horse so to speak and carry her away to live happily ever after.  
So why wasn't she reacting? Something was holding her back. Something was stopping her from letting him get close and letting herself close to him.  
"I'll be damned.." she thought to herself silently. "I love that jerk. The cold -hearted, silent staring jerk! I love him...he's my destiny or something." she shook her head, returning to reality.  
The phone rang for the sixth time and Seifer raised an eyebrow at Rinoa who seemed off in her own little world. He shrugged finally and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Uh...is this Rinoa?" Squall questioned.  
"No it's not, buddy."  
"Who the hell is this?" Squall cut him off.  
"Watch your mouth!" Seifer shot back.  
"Listen, I just need to talk to Rinoa allright?"  
"And whom may I say is calling?" Seifer asked looking thoroughly annoyed.  
"It's her boyfriend, dammit, it's Squall! I just wanna talk to my angel already!"  
"The hell I'll let you!" Rinoa snapped back into things as Seifer yelled, standing up now.  
"Seifer! Give me that!" she snatched the phone from him.  
"Hello?"  
"Rinoa! Who in the world was that?!"   
"Squall...listen...just calm down. We can talk about that later, okay?"  
Squall took a deep breath.  
"I'm not mad at you, not at all...unless..."  
"I'll call you tonight," she finished.  
"Okay." he finally gave up. "I love you, don't forget that."  
"I never do." she smiled slightly, hiding it from Seifer.  
"Bye."  
Rinoa hung up the phone and turned to face Seifer. He closed his eyes, looking down his fists clenched at his sides. She could tell he was trying so hard not to get angry towards her. She really did admire him for it.  
"Seifer..." she started, stepping closer to him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I guess I got alot of things to tell you about...and..."  
With that, before Rinoa had the chance to protest Seifer grabbed her shoulders gently and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers firmly in a passionate kiss. He moved one hand up to cradle her face softly as he brushed his thumb past her cheek lightly while keeping the intensity of the kiss. Rinoa stood, shocked, but locked with him in the kiss. A wave of different emotions crashed over her as they kissed for what seemed an eternity. At one point she found herself utterly enjoying the kiss, maybe a little too much as she longed for more. Then another part of her sent a shot of reality into the picture and the thought of Squall was on her mind as she wanted to pull away from the kiss and slap him hard for even doing it in the first place.  
Finally, Seifer slowly and reluctantly pulled away. Rinoa swallowed hard and stumbled back a bit. She felt her whole body heat up as her face flushed with color.   
"Rinoa, I love you." Seifer looked deep into her eyes, "I don't care who he is or...or...about anything but you. I don't intend to give up that easily either. I am determined to love you and gain your love back."  
Rinoa was honestly too shocked to speak. She stared back into his eyes, searching for answers that she didn't have. Seifer leaned down, giving her another slower, softer kiss as he slowly backed away. He turned and walked to the door, turning to look at the still stunned Rinoa standing lifelessly near the phone.  
"I love you. I don't intend to lose you again. I lost the most precious thing I had when I lost you...I want you back." With that he closed the door behind him, walking out.  
Several moments later Rinoa collapsed on the couch, leaning her head back on the pillow. She sighed deeply, feeling very very confused. She had to do something...a call to her Uncle Cid was definitely in order. 


	14. Default Chapter Title

Sorry for the delay...enjoy the next installment! I'm glad this fanfic is becoming so popular! ^_^ - Chevi-Chan  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 14:  
"And I don't know what to do!" Rinoa sobbed, wiping her eyes with a tissue as she finished the whole story to her Uncle on the phone.  
"I...I should be there now...I need to be there for you. That's what I'm here for!" Uncle Cid's voice was raspy.  
"It's not your fault...I just...don't know what to do! I feel so confused and I don't know how to deal with this, Uncle Cid. I gotta learn to take care of myself." she sniffled.  
"You do not. You need me to be there like I promised I always would." he said softly.  
"Squall says he is coming here for Christmas, but Seifer says he won't give up and I know he means it."  
"Well.." Cid stopped to think. The last thing he wanted to do was give bad advice. "Well...maybe you should let him come. It'd be the perfect opportunity to find out how he really feels for you and how you really feel for him. Just hold Seifer off for now without losing him and see what happens. I wish there was more I could tell you."  
"I understand."  
"Just know I am here for you, whenever you need me. I'm just a phone call or plane trip away and if it gets too rough for you there, you let me know and I'll be on the next flight to you. You know you can count on me." Cid said assuringly.  
"I know, Uncle...thank you. I feel a little better now." she took a deep breath and sighed softly.  
"Good. You go get some rest now. You sound like you could use it, okay? You better listen to your wise Uncle!" he teased, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Of course, Uncle." she smiled a bit. "I'll call you later. Tell Edea I miss her."  
With that Rinoa hung up, and she knew what she had to do now.  
*LATER...*  
Time passed and Seifer was just as diligent as he had always been. Rinoa kept Cid up to date and Seifer in check. The two went out and spent time together, an occasional hug or kiss couldn't be helped. Still, Rinoa did her part in deciding. She eagerly awaited Squall's arrival.  
As December 22nd FINALLY rolled around, Rinoa was so nervous she didn't know what to do or say. She drove silently by herself to the airport. She didn't listen to her radio or CD's or make a sound the whole trip. She was far too busy and lost in her thoughts. As she arrived and found a parking space, she slung her bag over her shoulder and looked around, taking a deep breath of cold air that stung her lungs slightly. She puffed out a soft breath of white cloud as she made her way to the terminal. She stood unsteadily on her high white pumps as she felt almost like she would faint. Her heart was fluttering as she leaned up against the wall near the gate where he would arrive. She took a final look at herself in the mirror, inspecting her very light make-up and her hair.   
"Flight 609 has now arrived at gate 77." The announcer echoed over the loud speaker.  
Rinoa gasped as a cold rush of adrenaline washed through her body causing her to feel numb all over. Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to wipe her sweaty palms off on her pant leg. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head, trying to look over the people's heads.  
Rinoa's eyes locked on Squall's as he came through the gate. Oh she had forgotten how handsome he was. He dressed in a pressed white shirt that buttoned neatly up the front with a tie! She'd never seen him dressed up like this. He wore a black vest over top and black slacks with dress shoes. So much for his normal black leather jacket with the feathered collar!  
She pushed her way through the crowd, stepping in front of Squall. He looked somehow shocked as the two stared at each other silently for a moment, it was if nothing else existed. Squall bit his lower lip a bit nervously. Rinoa smiled, thinking he looked so cute. Suddenly he grabbed her up into his arms, hugging her tightly against him. It took her body a minute to respond as she slowly brought her arms up to wrap around him in return. It finally felt so right again. The feeling that they fit together like a puzzle was all too clear again as she held him, resting her head on his shoulder smelling his sweet, familiar cologne. The part of her she felt was gone was right where it should be again and she held it in her arms at that very moment.  
Rinoa led Squall into her apartment, taking his coat and bag to his room first. Squall looked around, studying his surroundings.  
"Can I get you anything?" Rinoa smiled softly.  
"I know you're still mad at me." Squall looked to her seriously.  
"What?" she blinked, the comment catching her off guard. "Mad? No.." she finished.  
"Listen, the reason that I said that...well, the truth is..." his voice trailed off.  
"Yes?" Rinoa looked at him curiously.  
Squall's fingertips touched Rinoa's hand gently. He ran his fingers over the back of her hand slowly as if it were his eyes seeing it for the first time. The touch made her feel awkward. It was an eerie feeling involved somehow as crazy as it seemed. He took in every detail with his eyes.   
"I love you." he whispered.  
Too stunned from this touch and the confusing and overwhelming feeling that went along with it Rinoa remained silent. She breathed softly in time with him as he stared into her eyes. For the first time Rinoa could see everything. It was like a door was opened that led straight to his soul. His eyes spoke the words that he could not. They cried out in pain and anger while somehow echoing shades of love and truth. The light of the room hit her face just so.  
As Squall stared at her lovely face he couldn't believe how he'd never seen such angelic qualities before. Be it the light surrounding them or the light that seemed to radiate from within her, her whole face seemed to sparkle and glow.  
Her eyes were stunning as he saw such love, hope, understanding and life. The feeling was so strong and so different, Squall was almost afraid. Still he couldn't look away. Something in her eyes, something about her...He'd never felt such a warm, content feeling in his whole life.  
As he leaned closer to her the feeling was only more intense. As if sealing his fate, he softly brushed his lips to hers, feeling her warm sweet breath against his own. It sent a warm sensation through Rinoa's entire body. This angel was his and he wanted nothing but to be with her forever.  
He parted his lips and kissed her fully. The kiss ranged from passionate to sweet and innocent. Rinoa knew it had to be destiny stepping in. So much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to know...but the words just refused to come as they relied on their heart's to speak their desire's through the kiss.  
"My angel, forever." he finally whispered.  
*DAYS LATER*  
Something had happened that night between Rinoa and Squall but neither talked about it. Squall never even told her his explanation for that one terrible phone call that had caused so much trouble, and Rinoa never asked. Instead, they laughed, joked around, and generally had fun together. They went here and there, seeing the sights that Squall hadn't got to do.   
Squall had a half sister who lived not far from Rinoa who she took him to see. She was introduced to the family. They spent quality time together, just the two of them. Sharing secrets as the days went by. With Seifer out of town she didn't have a care in the world.   
The feeling that Squall would have to leave her again soon was the only thing that darkened Rinoa's mood now and again. She didn't like the thought of missing him all over again. The past months had been hard enough. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head and keep living it up in the present time she had with him. She was doing quite well at hiding how bad she felt. The last thing she wanted to do afterall was depress Squall on his vacation.  
*CHRISTMAS DAY*  
Christmas day finally arrived and Squall was invited by his half sister to her house for a Christmas lunch. Rinoa was invited to come along although she felt uneasy. As they arrived, family of his half sister that Squall didn't even know were assembled there. Rinoa looked uncomfortable at the situation but did her best to be personable with everyone and polite.  
Her family was comprised of many nice people who welcomed both Rinoa and Squall in with open arms. They were friendly, hugging the two of them and giving them plenty to eat and drink. Rinoa didn't feel comfortable though unless she was very close to Squall, and he kept her that way.  
"Squall!" a voice called as he turned and looked into the other room.  
"Laguna!" Squall smiled brightly as he ran up to the young man who had entered.  
"Damn, boy I was looking for ya! I just remembered you were gonna be here." he grabbed Squall in a tackle type hug, slapping him hard on the back. Squall returned with the same.  
"Yeah? Ellone told you?" Squall asked, referring to his sister.  
"Sure did." he laughed, looking over to Rinoa who was watching sheepishly in the corner.  
"Hey..who's this?" he pointed to Rinoa, she blushed slightly under the scrutiny.  
"Oh this is my girlfriend, Rinoa." he motioned for her.  
She slowly stepped into the light, fidgeting nervously as she made little eye contact with the handsome young man she didn't know.  
"It's nice to meet you." he extended his hand to her. "I'm Ellone's, father Laguna." he smiled.   
"Nice to meet you too, Laguna." she smiled up at him.  
"She's a real catch." Laguna leaned over, whispering to Squall. "How did you find someone as beautiful as this? You, the lion-hearted?" he teased.  
"Shut up!" Squall shoved him jokingly.  
"Rinoa, have a seat." Laguna motioned to the couch.  
"Thank you." she sat down, folding her hands in her lap.  
Laguna smiled. Laguna had known Squall since he was little. When Squall got to be about 16, Laguna and Ellone moved here. He was glad to be visiting for the holidays. He and Squall hadn't seen each other in years. Rinoa was happy to see them together. 


	15. Default Chapter Title

Sorry for the delay...enjoy the next installment! I'm glad this fanfic is becoming so popular! ^_^ - Chevi-Chan  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Modern Fanfic Part 15:  
"Hey, Rinoa...I'll be right back. Laguna's got something for me. Wait out in the car and I'll meet you there."  
Rinoa looked suspiciously at him but nodded and walked outside. She hugged Ellone and her mother, thanking them for being invited. She watched as Laguna gave Squall a gift.  
"What's this?" Squall held up a small wrapped bag.  
"A gift for Christmas, of course." Laguna replied.  
"You know you really didn't need to get me anything."  
"Yeah yeah. Oh, and give this to Rinoa." Laguna handed Squall a silver chain.   
"I gotta pay you somethin' for this." Squall said.  
"Nah, just take it. Merry Christmas." Laguna laughed.  
"You're the best. Merry Christmas."   
Laguna gave a nod and smiled, while he began to feel his leg cramping. "Damn leg, hehe, you hang onto that girl."  
"I don't plan to get rid of her anytime soon." He looked back at Laguna once more and headed to the car.  
"Take care." Laguna called as Squall nodded.  
Rinoa turned her face away from Squall and smiled, not wanting to know what Laguna had given him. She tried not to be too curious.  
"Ready?" he said softly.  
"Yep. Yeah...sorry guess I'm just tired." she smiled.  
"Let's go home, okay?" he rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb.   
"Yes." she managed a genuine smile as she turned the car on and headed towards her house again.  
The drive home both remained mostly silent. Squall made idle small talk and Rinoa answered back with a few words now and again. She was so tired.  
As night fell Rinoa was feeling a little bit more awake. But now she was starving, as was Squall. He clicked the tv off, leaning back on the couch.  
"Let's go get some food."   
"I don't know what we'll find open on Christmas day, silly." Rinoa laughed, looking out the window.  
"We'll find something." he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled a bit and leaned her head back against him.   
The two grabbed their coats and headed out. After about an hour of driving around the two were about ready to call it quits when a busy little bar and grill appeared glowing in the darkness. The parked the car and went inside. The bustling restaraunt was packed with people.   
"Two!" Squall yelled to the server.  
"It'll be about a twenty minute wait for a table! Why not have a seat at the bar, sir?" she yelled back.  
"Thanks!" Squall took Rinoa's hand and led her through the masses of people to the bar where he pulled out a stool for her. She sat down as he did the same.   
"What can I get you?" the bar tender smiled at the two.  
"Some wine would be nice." Rinoa said, smiling.  
"Comin' right up." he winked at her and went to getting the drinks, sliding the first to Rinoa, then Squall.  
"This is nice."  
"Yeah...as long as I'm with you, anything can turn out nice." she laughed, hugging Squall's arm.  
"Ah, I almost forgot...hmm..." Squall dug into his jacket pocket and flushed out the chain Laguna had given him for Rinoa. He handed it to Rinoa.  
"What a beautiful silver chain..."  
"Wait, there's more..." he took out two rings and put them on the chain, then placed it nicely around Rinoa's neck. Rinoa touched it and almost cried tears of happiness.  
"This is beautiful, it's the rings you had when I first met you. Thank you Squall."  
"Thank Laguna too, he...oof!" Rinoa gave Squall a big bear hug, as he almost fell off his chair.   
"Well, I can see your happy..." Squall looked around him as some wandering eyes stared at them. He felt rather embarrassed as she didn't let go.  
Dinner went fairly smooth. As it was time for the two to pay the bill and leave, Squall handed the waiter the money and stood up. A rush of darkness covered his eyes as he leaned over against the railing to three steps. Rinoa quickly wrapped an arm around him, leading him outside.  
"Ugh, what the? Phew, just that cold rush of air." he smiled at her.  
"Let's hope it was just that." she replied softly, leading him to the car.  
"I'm fine, honest." he whined as she nodded and opened the door for him, helping him to sit down.   
She took a deep breath, getting in on her side of the car again. Squall closed his eyes and leaned his head back as she drove him and herself back to her apartment, continually asking Squall if he was okay.  
As they pulled into the parking lot and Rinoa opened the door for him. He smiled at her as she helped him into the apartment. He collapsed on the couch as he put his hand on his forehead and smiled up at her. Squall was running a fever. She put a light blanket overtop of him and turned to walk away.  
Squall grabbed her wrist, pulling her down next to him. She looked down at him with caring eyes. He pulled her close, cradling her against his body as she laid down with him. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers as he smiled softly. Rinoa held him close, not speaking a word or showing any emotion.  
"I love you so much..."  
"Oh you poor thing, you've gotten sick." said Rinoa sadly.  
Squall opened his eyes, jerking his head back to look at her. Her eyes, normally full of life and happiness were shrouded in grief as they sparkled with her crystal tears. He brought his hand up, stroking her cheek.  
"What's wrong!?" he asked, concerned.  
"Soon...you'll leave again..."  
He leaned up on his elbow, positioning his upper body over top of hers as he rested his other arm to her other side, bringing that hand up to gently trace her cheek and lips. He looked into her eyes, his own reflecting his emotions as usual which Rinoa noticed.  
As her warm tears his his fingertips he too began to tear up. His eyes glistened as a single tear slid down his cheek. "Rin..."  
"You don't know how much I worry about you! Here with me I can look after you a bit but when you are away from me I can't stand it!"  
"Listen to me..." a tear of his hit her lips gently. She opened her eyes, a look over surprised overcame her as she stared up at him. Tears were flowing from his eyes as the pain and anger was released through them. "I won't let anything take you from me...you're my angel, my everything. I won't let anyone tear us apart...I swear to you. I swear to you now you never have to worry." he stroked her cheek gently.  
"But...Squall..." she started, choking on a sob.  
"I'm going to marry you someday, I promise." he looked to her solemnly as she gasped slightly. No one had said anything like that before aside from her former fiancee. "I will marry you and I promise, okay?"  
She just stared at him silently.  
She hugged him tightly, pulling him against her. He buried his face near her neck as she stroked his back tenderly.  
"I want to be happy...I want you...I've always wanted you! My angel...forever." She held him closer. 


End file.
